The Shaman and the Itako (NSFW)
by a.paradigm
Summary: short stories revolving around the relationship of Yoh Asakura and Anna Kyoyama. some rewritten and some brand new. some AU and some within the context of canon. all not so safe for work. hope you enjoy. (R&R)
1. Just a Touch

Just a Touch

* * *

"I'm home," Yoh's voice echoed through the corridor of Funbari as he shut the front door and slipped his sandals off. Mild exhaustion from his travels, he simply placed his backpack down by the entrance and made his way into his home. He took a left down the hallway and saw that the kitchen light was on. The sound of running water and clanging dishes could be heard.

Anna must have been making dinner.

He walked in and sure enough, he saw her standing by the sink with her back to him, an apron around her waist and her lengthy blond hair pinned up in a ponytail to keep it out of the way. She was skillfully chopping away at an onion, dicing it into a pile of other assorted vegetables and placing it into a bowl. She turned to her right and caught his frame standing at the entrance of the kitchen out of her peripheral. She paused for only a second and hummed to acknowledge his presence.

She turned back to her cooking, "Welcome back. Can you get the pepper? It's on the top shelf."

Immediately, he complied despite his fatigue. In fact, the lethargic feeling he had all but disappeared entirely. He was just glad to be in his wife's company. He stood behind her and reached over her shoulder into the cupboard and retrieved the pepper shaker and handed it to her.

"Thank you," she said quietly glancing his way for only a moment.

He smiled, "You're welcome."

He was glad he was home. He had missed her. Badly. He had to travel to Izumo by himself to visit his mother over an urgent unforeseen matter and Anna insisted she stay to take care of the home so he could go and concentrate on whatever specific task he needed to tend to. He knew he had to go for a few days but wasn't prepared exactly for a week. Being so busy and hit with an unexpected week-long visit, he had very little time to phone back home to inform her that he would be staying longer than anticipated. And now that he thought about it, what was she thinking right now? She was rather quiet, aloof. Was she mad? He thought for sure the moment he came walking through the door, either Hana, or she would hit him with a million question.

"Hand me another knife?" she requested again. He quickly walked over to a drawer and retrieved the utensil and placed it in her outreached hand, slightly brushing her palm with his.

She paused, looking down momentarily at the knife, then up at him. As soon as their hands overlapped, he froze staring back into her wide, almost questioning eyes. She slowly took hold, her fingers slowly sliding across the inside of his palm.

"...thank you," she said timidly. She proceeded to chop away at an unsuspecting tomato leaving him to his understandings.

Oh.

_Oh._

"I'm going to the bathroom to wash up. I'll be right back." He said already on his way out. She hummed again in response as he made his way down the hallway. He flicked the bathroom light on and closed the door, turning on the faucet water to wash his hands. He grabbed the bar of soap sitting next to the couple's toothbrushes and began to lather them under the warm water.

He took a look at the mirror showing his reflection; to his relief, he was aging nicely, a little stubble producing on his chin, much like his father.

"...twenty-six," he mumbled to himself smiling. It wasn't the golden years of his life, but he could feel the age, both literally and figuratively. Nothing told him that he would make it to this age. He had thrown his future to the wind so long ago. It was a miracle that he was still alive to leave a legacy after literally dying so many times. He fought, bled, and fought some more in order to save a world that hardly knew the fight was going on in the first place. But it was worth it in the end. He was finally able to relax, come home and not feel antsy all the time like he had somewhere to go, to come home to a beautiful house, beautiful wife, and a handsome son.

Well, it was more the other way around when it came to Hana. Every so often, Hana would come home after vigorously training with his friends (well, the way they fought all the time, it was still up in the air if they were actually friends) and challenge him to a duel to see if he had overpowered him finally in the fighting. Yoh would plead with Anna, wanting to stay, listen to music, and eat, but of course, she denied his request, wanting him to stay in peak physical condition, and because Hana was her namesake, she wanted him to become just as powerful as his father as well to continue the family lineage. With a son like him and a wife like her, it never stayed too quiet around the house, which was both fun and nostalgic...and a bit tiresome. But he got used to it as ton going on.

As far as his wife, Anna had become more reserved over the years, not resorting to violence nearly as often as she used to, but that fiery personality had never left. The sheer fact that she could take your life and drag your soul to hell was every reason one would need to keep from incurring her wrath upon you. She still had the obligation of an itako as well and had no intention of wasting time being lackadaisical and without purpose. She still strived for shamanic excellence in everything she did and in her household and made it a fact that she would forever do so.

But even as time passed, she had become such a beauty, even more so than when she was younger. Her hair was down by her ankles now if not tied up, in thick blond locks. She quietly stepped about their home with more of a motherly presence, cleaning and gardening, tending to a task that would be overlooked by an untrained eye. And to Yoh, it had become quite provocative, an aura that followed her around like a ghost. He could remember how she would talk when they were in their youth, how she wanted to become a better housewife, caretaker, and mentor. He knew without a doubt that she had succeeded in doing just that. She was so graceful with her curvaceous frame, the way her hips sashayed when she walked, that arousing smile she would seldom give him every now and then.

And the culprit that made him pause at the kitchen doorway upon his entrance to Funbari and completely forget about his lethargic temperament was Anna's simple, humble household attire.

She had abandoned her usual dress grab and had put on his sweatpants and a sleeveless t-shirt.

There was just something about her wearing the clothes that turned him on. The pants gave more definition to her figure, something he sorely missed when she wore her more casual dresses, and the t-shirt stopped just above her waistline, exposing her belly button and the two small dimples along the small of her back.

She must have been gardening earlier.

She usually put on his clothes when doing outside labor and grabbed some of his travel-worn garments instead, much to his viewing pleasure.

He was privileged, very privileged.

And it was moments like now that spoke to him the most when it came to her. They weren't the type of couple to hug, kiss, and cuddle in the open. Doing so even in private was a rarity, but there were indicators that would sometimes pop up that would alert either her or him that the other needed some type of attention, small silent whispers of yearning. And it was quite apparent in Anna the moment he walked in the kitchen. She was a lot quieter and observant of him than usual. And when he handed her the butter knife, how she slowly took it out of his hand as she stared into his eyes…

…he would have been a failure of a husband if he didn't pick up on those signals.

He shut the water off and went to dry his hands on the hanging towel.

He wasn't too worried about not being able to silently hear out his wife though. He had encountered this thing before, and when he was younger, he would have been severely punished for not "manning up" and taking on his role as her companion. But he was more seasoned now, and quite confident in noticing her feelings. They had lived together for years, married and responsible adults.

He was ready. And willing.

* * *

He made his way into the kitchen again, silently eyeing her. She still had her back to him, now washing off and drying her hands after placing all her ingredients into a boiling pot on the stove.

"You just missed Hana," she spoke, noticing his presence. "He ran off somewhere with the Third and Amidamaru, said something about training together."

The shaman chuckled under his breath, "That's Hana, always going places training, and with his fiancée no less."

"At least he wants to train," she said sarcastically. "He doesn't get that enthusiasm from you."

He chuckled, "I suppose so."

He came up behind her, this time, hands grabbing her by the waist.

She noticed immediately, glancing towards their physical connection, and then looked up at him, his long black hair brushing across her cheek as she turned. Their eyes locked, almost audible, like two small magnets slapping together.

He smiled sweetly at her.

"…hey," she breathed, eyelashes fluttering heavily.

"Hey…" he answered just as minutely.

Their attraction was silent and sudden. In one moment, she had turned to face him and in the next, he overlapped his lips with hers, no longer full of pre-mature, childish apprehension, no uncertainty. They knew what they wanted.

They wanted each other.

She slowly slipped her hands into his lush hair and tilted her head gently to the side to enjoy the full extent of his passionate kisses, as he easily lifted her off the ground and sat her atop the kitchen table, reaching around and undoing her ponytail. Her skin sprouted goosebumps as he left her mouth to her cheek, to her ear, where he began to playfully nibble on her lobe. Her lips trembled as she struggled to keep in her exhilaration, but ultimately failed when he kissed her again, his tongue asking for entry. She happily complied, grabbing a hold of his shirt and pulling him as she dropped back onto the tabletop. He chased after her as she nestled onto her back, almost pushing the nearby chair over, but they hardly paid it any mind. He backed away only for a moment to look into her eyes. Her cheeks pink and her breaths were heavy, equivalent to his.

She looked angelic. Her hair flowed off the sides in uneven hemps and her legs nudged his thighs as they dangled off the edge.

"A week, huh...?" she asked, tracing his exposed collar bone with her finger, drinking his presence in. "I didn't know you would be gone for so long."

A grin graced his lips, "Maybe, we should get cell phones. I wanted to call you."

She nodded, "Agreed..."

He leaned down and kissed her again, and he could feel her moan rise from inside her chest and out her mouth. It was like a current that seemed to connect whenever their lips met, and he felt it travel down the length of his spine to his toes. Feeling her under him was electrifying.

Her hands exploring him like a cat does a new scratching post.

The aroma she always seemed to carry with her, something primal, something with a hint of spice, and uniquely hers.

Her hips began to grind the space between his legs, and knowing he never wore cumbersome clothing, she could feel his manhood on her pelvis. Growing. Wanting. Pulsing.

He couldn't take this anymore. He needed to make sure there were no interruptions.

He suddenly scooped her up from the table and cradled her bride-style, a look of surprise on her face.

"You mind if we relocate?" he asked her almost rhetorically making his way out into the hallway and towards their bedroom upstairs.

As soon as he got up the steps and into the privacy of their room, he sat her down and waited till she gained her footing, then he seized her again, pinning her to the wall leaning his weight along her back, un-tying and stripping her of her kitchen apron. Both his hands strayed in opposite directions. One traveled down her back, past the elastic waistline of her sweatpants and her panties and graced the shelf of her butt. The other crawled up her stomach and underneath her t-shirt. He pushed past her bra tracing her ample breast with his palm.

He smiled as he squeezed both respected areas and grazed her neck with his teeth. Her body reacting to the pressure. Her back arching against him and he could hear the slight crack of her fingernails grinding faint lines into the wall.

"H-ah—sh-shit…"

She braced herself, trying to keep her legs from buckling under the warm intoxicating sensation of his hands exploring her body.

Every time.

Every damn time, with just a touch of his hand, he was able to wisp away every coherent thought that even remotely resembled logic from her mind. But it was moments like this that she didn't want to think. She didn't want to be logical. She just wanted to be appreciated, to be loved, to be loved on, and oh how he did all of those things effortlessly. She could be the most honest when he and she were alone. She was a woman indeed, his wife. She had needs and she had requirements. When he was gone, she thirsted for him, and when he returned, she wanted to drink him in, for him to only have eyes for her, to only concentrate on her. Words failed her when she tried to voice her desires regularly, but he somehow always knew what she was thinking, what she wanted. It was a silent intimate form of communication they had developed.

And she loved him for it.

In one motion, she turned to face him and grabbed hold of his shirt, tugging it on the seams, silently asking for him to remove it. He took it from the bottom and lifted it above his head making her sigh inwardly. She didn't really expound on her own desires, but she was quite fond of gazing at Yoh's body. Due to the years of training, he had gained definition in his chest, shoulders, arms, and stomach. He still retained his slim figure, but there wasn't an ounce of excess fat on him. The sight made her take in a shaky breath.

"You...haven't been slacking off in your training, have you?" she mumbled, barely audible if not for Yoh's intent listening. The playful comment made him smirk and he kissed her neck electrifying the sensitive area.

"No, I would never..."

The next set of motions were a volley of ravenous excitement and lustful appetite. Her hands meticulously outlined his belt buckle as he quickly stripped her of her shirt, then her pants, and then her bra, her panties not too far behind from the unveiling of her porcelain frame. He had managed to catch the edge of the white silk by the hem with his finger and cast them aside by the time their foreplay brought them to their futon. She was successful in relieving him of his jeans and boxers as well, much to her satisfaction. It was physically apparent that he wanted her. Fervidly. This side of him, she enjoyed without a doubt. No matter how lax he could appear on the outside in the midst of family and friends, in the heat of the moment, there was nothing the two of them could hide from one another.

Angling his head, he passionately kissed her again, and she did nothing to fight the sensations it invoked. She couldn't even if she wanted to. They were explosive and all-consuming, and she gave herself over to him. The stroking of his tongue, the warmth of his lips, even the placement of his hands when they moved to her hips as he drew her up against him made the kisses intensely sensual and caused dark and tantalizing moans of arousal to emit from deep within her lower body as the space between her legs grew moist with want for her husband.

And not a second later, as if he could audibly hear her internal cry to fulfill her sexual desire, he spread himself above her, then thrust into. Her bright almond eyes grew wide and her breath stifled in her throat. He held her intense gaze as he plunged deeper into her, setting a solemn and concaving pace causing her hips to tremble.

_Ah—I-I came._

She did. She came so hard, her ears were ringing. Damn, it was like she was a horny teenager in the throws of youth. She knew in her heart, in her mind, that she wanted him, but it was like her body spoke a similar but altogether different language. Her skin bristled at the sound of his voice and she could feel her underwear moisten when their hands touched in the kitchen. No matter how much she tried to be calm, no matter what.

He had her wrapped around his finger.

Boldly, he pushed her knee back towards her chest, changing the angle of his palpitation and heightening the friction, and the pleasure intensified, quickening her pulse. It was immense. Almost overwhelming, revitalizing her senses. She bit her lips and closed her eyes, her world spinning as she tried to find security by grabbing hold of the bedsheets. But it wasn't enough. She could feel herself climbing, climbing toward...

"Anna."

Gasping for a sustaining breath, she opened her eyes and looked into his face.

"I missed you."

Whimpering a moan of satisfaction, she wrapped her arms around him and couldn't stop herself from burying her face into the hollow of his neck and dug her fingernails into his back. Their climax was simultaneous and miraculous.

She had missed him as well. So much.

* * *

"You know something Anna, I think if we ask the Third, she could get us one of those smartphones from the Patch-"

"Don't impose on other people," she frowned but refrained from getting too upset. She was tracing small circles on his bare chest, drinking in the privacy they had, knowing the natural need of her growing household would soon require her presence. Sooner or later, she would have to go back to her duties, and so did Yoh.

But not right now.

Not now...

"We'll just go and get ourselves some cell phones sometime this week."

"You think Hana would want one?"

"Might as well get one for him. He's going to have to have a way to keep in contact with the others."

"Alright..."

The room was refilled with silence once again. Yoh silently stroked her hair and stared blankly up at the ceiling while she scooted closer towards him under the sheets and let out a sigh of relief and tranquility.

"You must be tired," said looking into his glassy eyes. "You should rest."

Inadvertently, her eyes slowly traced the outline of his frame under the covers and suddenly noticed the growth amidst his lower region that apparently hadn't yet dissipated.

"Heh, not so tired anymore, I guess" he chuckled. She looked back at him with a small smile.

"Wanna go again?" she rolled over on top of him enjoying the sudden overwhelming abrasive feeling of skin contact again, her breasts sitting firmly on his chest as she lowered her head down to kiss him, her tongue dancing with his.

"This time," she said playfully. "I'll-"

_**"ANNA-SAMA!"**_

That was definitely the Third's voice coming from downstairs.

"Um, there's an overflowing pot down here on the stove. Is this intentional?"

All the sexual wind flew straight out the window.

"Damn you, Yoh."

"Wait, what did I-"

"You made me forget about dinner. I was in the middle of making it."

He laughed as she rose from the covers, "I'm sorry. I was caught up in the moment, you wearing my clothes n' all. You know I like that look on you."

He watched as she reclaimed his sweatpants from across the room and slid them back. No panties.

He didn't question it.

She turned back towards him as she went to the closet and found one of his plain white long-sleeve t-shirts and slipped it over her head, "Rest, I'm coming back and we're picking up where we left off."

The edge of his lips curled mischievously, "...yes ma'am."

For a moment, they just watched each other from across the room until she decided she had seen enough of him until she made it back to the bed. Back to him. And she made her way to the bedroom door, slid it open, and quietly shut it behind her.

He could hear her footsteps as she descended the stairs and greeted and reprimanded both Hana and his tenacious fiancee for something, whatever it was, it was inaudible to him from behind closed doors. He fell back onto the pillows and closed his eyes, his hand tracing where Anna once was beside him.

It was still warm; he could still feel her next to him like she was still there.

He smiled.

She had him wrapped around her finger.

And he welcomed it...


	2. Hotline

_-Hotline-_

* * *

She was getting tired of just having a landline for making phone calls. As much as she tried to ween away from modern technology, she was beginning to understand how inconvenient it was becoming for everyone else to have one except her and her family.

She was thinking this as she heard the phone ring while she was hanging clothes out in the backyard. It was faint being that their only phone in the house was meticulously placed on a corner table next to the front door of Funbari, but since she had the the doors and windows open to let in the springtime air, it was audible enough to get her attention.

She stopped in the middle of folding a sheet onto the clothes line and called back into the open window above her on the second floor.

"Hana, could you get the phone?"

She received no answer.

She sighed.

Must be taking a nap or something...

And for the most part, she could let it slide. It was a particularly nice day, one in which even she could let up on her relentless training of her namesake to enjoy it in any way he seemed fit. The cool breeze and clear sky that reiterated that winter had just ended and the cherry blossoms that wisped about in the air were constant reminders that days like this were days she wanted forever.

Clean, unbroken days where nature and humanity seemed to work cohesively in harmonious bliss. They were days that she and Yoh strived for in their travels and endeavors.

Speaking of which, that call might be him. He had gone out shopping in downtown Shibuya, but it had been a while since he had left. Maybe he was calling to name his reason. With that thought in mind, she made her way back inside through the living room and down the hallway into the foyer to take the phone call. She put it to her ear and immediately overheard subtle sounds of traffic and pedestrians in the background.

"Hello?"

"Hey Anna."

Yoh, of course.

"Are you calling from a payphone?"

"Yeah, I was waiting on the train, but I wanted to check in. Sorry I've been taking so long. Train's been delayed. I'll be here a little longer than expected."

"It's fine. Do you know how long it'll be before you get home?"

"I should be back within the hour. Can't wait to get home though."

She leaned against the wall, twirling the phone cord around on her finger, "You had something you needed to do?"

"Yeah, I've been wanting to make love to you since before I left."

She paused. For a long moment.

Wait. Did...she just hear him correctly?

"I'm sorry?"

"I know you heard me, Anna. It's just me and you talking right now. I said it loud and clear. When I get home, I want to make. Love. To. You."

She spun her head around back towards the hallway making sure someone like Hana or Amidamaru hadn't suddenly walked up behind her to ask her what she was doing or worse. Overheard what was transpiring. Then she brought her full on attention back to Yoh grabbing the phone with both hands in a hushed tone almost crouching away from unaware passerbys, but stifled herself from being too overzealous. She wanted to make sure the spirit of a pervert hadn't possessed him or something...

She cleared her throat, "Yoh..."

His voice was equally low as if copying her sudden disposition, "Yes?"

"...Are...are you feeling alright?"

"Yeah, why do you ask?"

_You know why you bastard._

"You want to explain to me why you decided to call me and tell me that? Doesn't that seem a little inappropriate considering where you are? It's a tram station in downtown Tokyo. What if someone overheard you?"

She heard him chuckle. Wait, chuckle? Was he seriously laughing?! What in the fiery pits of Hell was so funny?!

"I'm in a phone booth, Anna. I doubt anyone is going to just overhear me. Besides, even if they do, it doesn't change the outcome. Either way, I'm coming home to you. I just wanted to make sure you weren't doing anything overly-important before I got there."

His voice descended into a velvety tone, tickling her ear, "I didn't interrupt anything, did I?"

She instinctively frowned, bewildered that he had the gall. The brass. The nerve. To talk about such lewd things over a damn public phone line no less with her. What did he take her for? What the actual hell was going on here?!

_Stop._

_Stop it._

She was not about to get flustered.

"Um...listen, Yoh. I'm not entirely sure what has gotten into you, why you decided that today was a good day to test your luck with me and my patience, but this is neither the time nor the place. I don't want to talk about this right now, especially over the phone."

"Really?"

"Yes, really."

"You sure, because-"

_**"Yoh...!"**_

"You can always hang up if you'd like, Anna. Whether you do or not, it's still inevitable."

_Hang up..._

She stared at the phone in her hand inches away from her face dumbfounded.

Of course. Why hadn't she done that in the first place when he first started his rather peculiar antics? Arguing about something so ridiculous with him wasn't like her. Not like her at all. For the most part, she would just remove the problem and that would be the end of it. That's how a problem is solved. She chastised herself for getting caught up in his pace for as long as she did regardless of how long or short this conversation had gone. What? Was he so aroused to the point where he couldn't wait until he got home, so he had to call her and let her know how anxious he was to have sex with her?

...

...

..

.

This was odd.

He had never done something like this before, so initially, she didn't know how to take it. The act and the conversation was usually one and the same for the shaman couple, something they only discussed in private. But to have him talk to her as if she were prey awaiting an impending fate, like she didn't even have a say in the matter. Once he arrived home, it was just going to be sex, and from the sounds of it, unrelenting sex that would most likely last the majority of the afternoon..

She suddenly bit her bottom lip, feeling a bit irritable.

Her breathing became shallow.

_What has gotten into you, Yoh?_

"You still there Anna?"

She stood upright again realizing she had lost herself in thought. Strange. Why hadn't she hung up like she initially planned? Did she just up and forget to do so?

No, that wasn't it. As odd and uncomfortable as she felt in the beginning, she found herself unable to pry the phone from her ear. She took yet another cautious look behind her to make sure she hadn't disturbed the other residents. Then, so far against her better judgment that it couldn't possibly be measured with any modern day tool or equation...

"...Yes."

Blind curiosity had made her desire enough to see where this conversation was going if there even was a direction, to begin with.

_Better yet, what has gotten into me?_

"I'm sorry Anna, but then again, I'm not entirely sorry."

Her eyebrows furrowed, "...What do you mean?"

"I've just been thinking about you since I got up this morning. When I went downstairs for breakfast, you were already making it, kinda lost in your own agenda, pacing around doing meticulous things. I love that busy-body part of you."

She knew this was going far beyond normal boundaries the two of them had unknowingly set, treading into unfamiliar territory. What exactly was he insinuating here, and why now of all times? What was this, a test? A game? It was so odd and out of place, completely throwing her off guard, but nevertheless, he continued to pour on the sensual comments.

And she continued to listen.

"You had my meal already prepared and after we ate, you, Hana and I, you continued on doing your thing. I didn't really say anything. I was just lost, watching you walk around. I love the way you walk, you know. Your hips are nice and curvaceous and your walk is hypnotic. Makes me want to walk up behind you and just squeeze your ass..."

She clenched the phone suddenly.

She knew this.

Of course, she knew this.

They were married and with a kid, a teenager no less, so she was accustomed to her husband to a degree.

Yoh would have the tendency of gazing at her from the other end of a room while he thought she wasn't looking. Sometimes she would catch him in the act and he would playfully turn away, and other times, he wouldn't turn away, and more often than not, she wouldn't look away either.

And that usually led to things like sex. And copious amounts of it.

He knew that she liked the way he looked at her too. It was magnetic, drawing her towards him. It made her stomach twist in knots and to make matters worse, he would lock eyes with her in that way in the most inopportune moments. Amongst company, the store, while sitting next to him on the train, even while training for God sakes.

But this was different, very different.

And not exactly what she would call the most opportune moment to be doing this kind of thing. Normally, their love drew from silent words, something they had developed from years and years of being together, but for him to not be there in her presence, but still hear his voice and he says the things he's saying.

It was a bit...surreal.

She felt like she was doing something wrong. Something naughty. Something dangerous. If she was caught in the act, she would naturally have to kill whoever dared to intrude. But even with the almost certain reality of someone walking in on their conversation, she couldn't seem to muster up the strength to hang up the phone.

"...I...I'm not doing anything special...yet you're watching me, you say?"

She could have sworn she heard him smie, if that ever were a thing one could hear.

"I couldn't help myself. You were wearing a tank top and shorts. I love those long legs of yours. You know those blue shorts you bought when we went to the beach together? You know I like those on you, right?"

That's right, he did, didn't he? He had said once before when she decided to slip them on soon after that trip when they were watching television. He actually decided to run his fingers along the hem of her shorts when she sat down next to him one night letting her know he approved of the look.

"Your ass is so nice and round and it kinda shakes when you walk. Of course I'd want to grab it. Oh, and your lips are so full and inviting. I wish I could kiss them right now. God, I can't wait till I get home."

She leaned against the wall again, bracing it for balance noticing her ability to stand up correctly was slowly depleting at an agonizingly evident rate.

When spoken of, she then licked her lips due to their increased sensitivity, "You want to kiss me, huh?"

"Yeah, I want to kiss you. I want to kiss all over you. I want to pin you to the wall and cover you in kisses."

She paused silently fantasizing what it would actually feel like if he indeed kissed every inch of her"...You know, Yoh."

_Oh my God._

"Yes, Anna?"

_Oh my God, what am I doing?...!_

"I, um...I do...like it...when you...take charge sometimes."

_...What...am I doing?!_

"Yeah?"

"Yeah..."

"When I took you by the wrists and bent you over the table that one time, you like that?"

She quivered, the recollection replaying in her mind. She had been making her way towards the living room and was about to enjoy a book she had begun to fancy when seemingly out of nowhere, Yoh had come up from behind her and grappled her by the wrists and draped her over their kitchen table hiking up her skirt and practically ripping off her underwear. It was without rhyme or reason and at the time, she didn't protest either.

It just...

...felt so damn good.

She had actually surprised herself by not tearing away from him instinctively.

Maybe she really did like him taking charge, probably more than she was willing to admit.

"Or sex in the shower, when I snuck in?"

The edges of her lips curled, "...Yeah. I like that." Hell yeah, she liked it. She had begun to realize her fondest sexual moments were when she didn't see it coming. The two of them had just finished up training and she said in passing that she was going to take a shower. Not five minutes after she stepped under the water, Yoh joined her to her honest to God surprise. He slowly backed into the corner and there they made love.

Again, for no real explained reason.

But she liked it.

_A lot._

"Or when I came back from Izumo a while ago..."

"You made me forget I had dinner on the stove."

"You forgive me?"

She smirked, "...I forgive you."

"You know I can't keep my hands off you, Anna. You're so damn sexy. Your figure, your smile, your long hair...do you have it up in a ponytail now?"

"Yeah, I always put it up when I do chores."

There was a slight pause before he said anything, "I was just thinking about how much I love pulling on it when we have sex. You seem to enjoy it too."

Her eyes widened as the statement brought on a waterfall of even more stimulating memories that made her imagination run wild and her senses heightened as her entire body reacted. Her free hand strayed to her breasts and she slowly began rubbing her nipples till they were rigid, quite apparent through her white tank top. And she could feel it as she locked her legs in place to keep from practically falling over; she was growing needy, and she couldn't help the urge. Her mind continued recalling similar instances in which Yoh and she had sex...rough, slow, vigorous, sensual, sweaty sex. It was disorienting and it was making her a tad light headed. Her voice was shaky and the hairs on the back of her neck stood on end.

This wasn't fair.

He was cheating.

He wasn't even in the same room and he was making her feel this way.

It was like his impression had been left in the wake of her entire body as she remembered his touch in every provocative and vivid detail.

His hands was here...

...and his lips were here.

His tongue...

...and his fingers touched me here.

Oh my God...

"Yoh, I-"

"Do you want me, Anna? Because I know I want you."

She hesitated for a moment, her skin crawling with anticipation, her very being soaking in the sexual tension.

"...Yes. I want you."

He let out a low hum only she could hear through the telephone line, "I wanna fuck you so bad Anna."

**"MOOOOOOOoooOOOooooM!"**

_Oh God, that's Hana!_

The harshness of reality came back instantly.

She panicked, almost screaming into the phone, "...J...Just get back here soon!"

She slammed the phone onto the receiver with both hands, silently panting and heaving from her shoulders, doing her best to calm her nerves. Completely drained of energy, she slid against the wall and her head tilted to one side.

What the hell just happened?

She had little time to think about it when she soon saw Hana come down the hallway and he stopped in front of her, confusion sprouting on his face, blond bangs covering most of it. It was apparent, even to her son that she wasn't really acting her usual self.

"Yes?" she breathed out heavily still trying to compose herself.

"Mom are...are you ok?"

She slowly nodded.

That was apparently all the confirmation he needed to be assured, "...because I'm hungry."

She found the statement ironic and she sighed, "Me too actually..."


	3. Powerless

There was a saying in Evangelical Christianity:

_**"An idle mind is the devil's play-thing."**_

And Anna was feeling particularly devilish at that moment.

She was with Yoh on the train on their way home after an evening at the annual Chichibu Shibazakura Festival, an event that she had been wanting to attend for quite some time. They had been traveling for over two months across the globe, had stopped in at Funbari Inn, and now, they had come back just in time for the event.

It was all Yoh's idea.

_A late anniversary gift, _he had said guiding her onto the train that morning. They were going to make a day out it. And she was of course grateful. She had quietly enjoyed all of the festivities. She spent most of her time with her husband these days, like she had always wanted, but it was good to come up with ways to bring a sense of newness to the relationship. And Yoh was good at that. He was inventive like that.

So thoughtful.

So caring.

He truly was her ideal man.

She knew she had played a part in him becoming the man that he was now, but there, even before she knew him, was an essential attentiveness to other people's hearts and feelings there that defined him as a person.

And she loved him for it.

She had seen many beautiful things in her life. Many beautiful places. And if time was good to her, she would more than likely see other beautiful things. Like the flowers of the festival. They were beautiful, iridescent and fleeting in their splendor as all flowers should be. But they paled in comparison to him.

Her heart thudded in her chest.

_I really do love this man, _she thought looking up at him. He had been looking down at the top of her head, and when their eyes met, he gave her a small smile.

He was standing in front of her now, her back to the wall of the train, and his body filling her frame of view. He was wearing a loose white t-shirt with a Bob Love logo on the front, baggy jeans, his wooden sandals, and his long black hair was pulled back in a ponytail. A genuine onyx color to match his eyes. She had wondered often if he knew she wore black dresses because of that. To match him in a way. He was probably a bit too aloof to notice, but she knew that if she outright told him, he'd probably blush and laugh in that endearing soft way of his.

Her heart thudded again.

She looked down at his chest again noticing they had made a nice corner for themselves in the standing area of the train. The tram was packed from people coming back to the city from the festival, and so Yoh had made his body a blockade of sorts to give Anna some personal space. He knew she disliked crowds, but she knew she would have to brave discomfort today in order to be at the festival which she was fine to endure for a while. She was inwardly thanking the stars that Funbari was on the outskirts of Tokyo though which meant their stop was only another fifteen minutes from now.

But the crowd was not really what caught her attention. She noticed that from her vantage point no one could really see her. To her left, another aluminum wall, like a divider to separate the standing area from the seats, to her right, the back of a large man facing completely away from them both, and in front of her, Yoh, lean, but large enough to shadow her from prying eyes. Better still, he was standing back-to-back with the people behind him, so no one within their general vicinity was facing the same direction as them.

It was their own little quiet place on the train. The only thing that could be heard was the steady sound of the train gliding over the tracks and quiet idle conversation.

"You ok?" he asked still looking down at her.

_I really do love this man, _she found herself thinking again.

He was incredibly thoughtful, willing to inconvenience himself to make sure she was comfortable. Something he did without a second thought, but something she had always noticed.

She found herself falling in love with him right then and there.

How many times would it be now since she had fallen in love with him all over again? Fifty times? A hundred? A thousand? She had lost count ages ago. A futile effort to keep track because she knew eventually it would happen again. She would find a new reason or remind herself of an old reason to love him more than she thought she could.

But now wasn't the time to think. She had let her mind linger long enough on this one particular thought. And she found herself suddenly bold enough to do it. Now was the time to act. Before she convinced herself otherwise.

Besides, now they only had fourteen minutes till their stop. It was now or never.

She looked up at him, then wrapping her arms around his neck, she kissed him in that unmistakable way. The kind of way that only lovers knew. A kind of kiss that was the root of all sorts of other branching possibilities.

And Yoh wasn't ready for it in the slightest. She could almost feel his heart leap into his throat as his hands shot up from his sides to brace himself onto the window behind her. She had put her entire weight onto him, and leaned back slightly to bring him towards her, so he had little choice other than to practically hold them both up. She frenched him moaning from arousal, but for a split second, she had found herself coming back to reality.

She shot her eyes open for a moment, not disengaging in any way, but to see if she had indeed attracted any attention. She could see over Yoh's shoulder, but all she saw was the backs of the other passengers. No one was the wiser.

_To hell with it. _She brought her right leg up across his left and kissed him even more passionately, and she felt his entire body shudder.

"_Oh_, Yoh," she said into the crook of his neck as she bit down softly. His skin was smooth and smelled of the open air and remnants of this morning's shower. He had used her soap again, so it was a slightly herbal oder.

She loved making him feel good. Making his toes curl. Watching him bite his lips. Hearing him try and fail to contain a moan. It was all invigorating, and it turned her on even more.

"Yoh…"

"Anna," his voice was breathy, low, and full of emotion. And she liked it. She knew what it entailed.

"I'm…I'm powerless against you, Anna."

She knew what she had started. She knew what she was doing. And she was all at once sorry, but completely and utterly not sorry at the same time.

_Quite the paradox, _she thought, her body now close to combusting at this point, every neuron that specialized in registering pleasure firing in rapid succession.

But _he_ was the real culprit. Even if he didn't know it. With his kind words, his bright smile, his treating her well, his being good.

Just being a good man.

Being _her_ man.

She was wet.

It was no wonder she remained actively disciplined. She was like a lovesick teenager if she let her mind wonder for too long. But whenever she did, he would indulge her. To embrace her. And she loved him all the more for it.

She wondered if there was something more beautiful in life than knowing that your very existence exhilarated another person. She wondered if he truly knew that just a lingering thought of him made her this way. He had that kind of power. She desired more than anything to give that over to him. Because she knew in her heart of hearts that he wouldn't abuse it.

He would take care of her.

She leaned away, and looked directly at him still rubbing his thigh with her leg. He looked back at her. Both their breathing was intense, but as quiet as they could manage. She glanced down at his crotch, and he was unapologetically hard, the definition of his penis evident to her trained eyes. She saw her hand reach out to it, run her palm along the area, and even through his jeans, she could feel him pulsing and twitching, and aching for her sex. His hips swayed every-so-slightly against her suggestive touch. And she wanted him inside of her.

"Will you make love to me when we get home?" she whispered seemingly not at him, but moreso at his member. She hadn't taken her eyes off it. But she was immediately called back to his attention when he grabbed her right breast and squeezed deftly.

She sucked air through her teeth and stumbled back to the train window, thudding her head not-at-all painfully against the glass. His grasp on her firm and demanding. The trade in power so quick, Anna hardly had any thought to register anything other than the electric feeling of her nipple underneath his hand standing on end.

She arched her back against the wall and closed her eyes locking her legs to keep herself steady. His other hand took hold of her other breast, and her chest heaved in response to the circular tugging motion he was applying.

_We're going to have sex on a train, _the thought was actually exhilarating. She reached out again and found his erection. She bore more pressure on the area, and it was as if she was holding it in her hand. She was fighting the urge to simply undo his zipper and unveil him, and she knew he was warding off similar temptations, gauging what she meant by doing all of this, fighting the desire to pull her dress down from the shoulders. She could also feel just how close he was to losing against that very desire.

And how she was going to do nothing to stop him if it came to that.

Yoh had seized her then pressing his weight onto her making sure she could feel just how badly he wanted her. He kissed her ravenously, and she melted like putty in his arms. Her breasts pressed against his chest as he drew himself near. His arms wrapped around, and they began to explore her. The nape of her neck to the small of her back. She was warm and poetic in every curve that he found, and he established in his mind's eye that she was exceedingly pleasant in every way.

And she obliged. He was so close, she could feel his tense abdominal muscles against her. His breathing grew haggard against her neck. A clear indication that he was reaching his limit.

And so was she.

She didn't have strength to fight the motion either when he put his hands on her shoulders and spun her around towards the window. She could suddenly see the beautiful evening countryside quickly passing by now that her face pressed to the window as well as feeling Yoh's pelvis pressed to her butt. He leaned over her bracing against the glass with one hand next to her face and the other grasping her by her slender waist.

"I will pull down your panties and fuck you here on this train if you want me to. Right here. Right now."

She didn't even hesitate and moved against the abrasiveness of his denim jeans as curls of ecstasy crawled up her spine. Every fiber in her being wanted him to just stop talking and make it so. Do exactly what he said he was going to do. Take her right then and there while no one was looking and ravage her.

_Who's the powerless one, now? s_he suddenly thought as she slowly turned back around almost playfully to look at him. It happened suddenly, but with enough clarity she was able to find herself.

Somewhere in the cacophony that was her adrenaline-fueled mind, she had found a single thread of sanity that reminded her that they were indeed _on. a. train._ on their way to a place where they could have as much uninterrupted sex as they could possibly ask for. And as naughty and sexy as doing it on a train sounded in the present moment, it probably _wasn't._ a good idea. Not withstanding that it was _illegal_ and _indecent_ if caught. She realized a few more things needed to be considered.

For one, they didn't have a condom or anything for that matter to clean themselves up afterward. Hell, she would need to stop by the ladies room anyway after this. And second, there was just too many people. Maybe…and that was a big **MAYBE**, if the pieces were a bit more together, she could see it happening…

_…woah._

She was actually considering, and more-or-less planning to have public sex with her husband at some point.

She felt incredibly adolescent, but not in such a way that it would reprimand. It was just the revelation they were just two normal people with normal urges suddenly became strikingly apparent. They had done things and accomplished so much, it had given off the illusion that they were far more mature than they actually were. Granted, one needed to be mature on some level to sacrifice the way that they had for all these years. That much was apparent. Loss and loneliness came with the territory of being one who could see spirits, but when the cards were down and responsibility was nowhere to speak of, they were just two normal people.

Two people in love.

She found it both hilarious and confounding that she had just discovered something so niche about herself in such a moment.

_Kind of a mood killer, but needed I suppose._

Interesting.

She would have to give the matter more thought later.

But again, now was not the time to think. Now was the time to act.

But unfortunately, she apparently wasn't acting quickly enough. Just because she had found her way back to reality just now didn't mean that Yoh had.

She was just about to explain to him the absurdity of it all when he had suddenly hiked up her dress from the front and shot a hand in between her legs. He hadn't gone past her underwear, but that hadn't stopped him from rubbing her most sensitive spot through her panties. She was taken by surprise, and had instinctively taken his wrist with both of her hands to try and wrench him away, but as quickly as she did, she again felt her arms go limp from the incredible feeling of rapture that radiated up her entire body. Her eyes rolled for a moment, and she could feel Yoh advancing. He went in for a kiss, but she haphazardly turned her head to once more try and take back control of the situation, her weak-willed hands pushing against his taut chest.

"Y...Yoh," she could hardly get his name out of her mouth. She was under an attack of the best kind, and she was losing against an opponent that knew her every weakness. She was growing ever closer to surrendering especially when he found refuge along her neck when her lips were no longer available to him. He sank his teeth into her porcelain skin with enough tension to make her gasp. Maybe he was doing it to get back at her for giving him a hickey initially, she didn't know. But he was entirely too good at it.

He grasped her sensitive breast again, and fondled it through her bra, displacing the cup slightly in the process. The only thing now that kept her nipple from his hand was the layer of thin fabric that was her dress.

And she figured it poor defense against an attack strategy this advanced.

_He's going to make you come. You have to stop him._

"Yoh…p-please," he wasn't hearing her. Too quiet was her voice, too close to sounding like her bedroom cries of joy. She needed to do something different. Something to wake him from this dream-like moment suspended in time.

And fast. Before she went under.

She could feel her mind and body slowly departing from one another, and soon, control would be only an abstract concept to her.

She didn't want to slap him or do anything of the sort. That would mean she was upset with him or she disliked what he was doing. And that was the complete opposite of what she truly felt. Again, if circumstances were different…

…well, they weren't different, and she needed him to come back to his senses.

So, she came up with one thing.

She put her arms around him, allowed herself to enjoy the symphony of sensations running through her entire being for just a little longer, then she whispered ever-so softly into his ear.

_"Baby…"_

She said it in English too. And as she predicted, there was a momentary lapse in Yoh's thinking. She felt him pause for just a moment, and she quickly seized that moment to push him away, not in admonishment, but just to get his attention.

She looked at him from under hooded eyes and raspy breaths, and gave him a genuine smile, "I think we should stop, Yoh."

His eyes had glazed over with want for his wife, but even now, she could see a sense of normalcy returning to his piercing gaze. A small smile crept across his face as he tried to catch is own breath, "Baby? You've...never called me _that_ before. You suddenly took a liking to pet names now?"

She punched him softly in his sternum and leaned onto the window with her shoulder readjusting her bra back in its proper place, moreso to give herself some breathing room than anything else. She could still feel the energy they had created in the space between them, still feel phantom hands on her body, still see his...through his pants...

She folded her arms, closed her eyes, and forced herself to breath slowly. And mirroring her behavior, she could hear Yoh stand up straight and clear his throat.

Good, he was calming down too.

_Thank goodness..._

She couldn't help but find it all a bit ludicrous to have purposely placed themselves in such a compromising position for no other reason than being in love with him and desiring to be with him. She couldn't deny now that even she was a victim to temptation. Love was a powerful thing. And she would need to stay vigilant if she was going to win against its wily opportunities.

She exhaled sharply.

_Devil's plaything, indeed._

"You weren't really hearing me when I asked you to stop."

"I'm sorry."

She opened her eyes, "Don't be. I was the one who started it, and halfway through, I came to may senses." She looked up at him and smirked. "I rather quite liked it to be honest. Maybe some other time, perhaps." She could practically see his mind trying to comprehend what she was saying and what she may be implying. Was the calm and meticulous one of the relationship really suggesting a possibility of doing something absurd in the future? Maybe the near future?

The overhead intercom bell on the train rang indicating their stop had finally arrived.

Anna quirked an eyebrow at her still bewildered husband, "_Maybe,_ i said. Today was just…you caught me on a good day. Don't go getting any funny ideas."

The train doors opened, and they stepped out along with a few other passengers.

Yoh smiled as he took his wife's hand, "Of course not. No funny ideas."

She smiled knowing full well he wasn't being completely honest. And she was counting on that. She inwardly began to look forward to the prospect of "funny ideas" popping up every once in a while in the future. She wouldn't mind that.

She would need to keep her guard up though. And be better prepared.


	4. Thoughts of a Husband

He was taken by her.

It was as simple as that.

He looked over at her, and was taken aback at how incredibly adorable his wife was looking at that moment.

She was curled up next to him on the living room couch watching a movie in the middle of the night, and as usual, she was enthralled by it.

It was cute that she was clawing at the bowl of popcorn they were sharing without looking at it.

It was sexy that she was wearing a loose white t-shirt, no bra, and black shorts with no underwear, so she must have been feeling a little chilly, but cute that instead of going to get a blanket, she decided to lean ever closer to him to soothe the goosebumps on her skin.

A master of her own choices was she to others who didn't spend a large amount of time with her, but Anna Asakura was just as forgetful if she was more preoccupied in watching a new film she was excited about seeing. Movies and shows weren't really Yoh's thing, but Anna had always watched more cinema than him, and she frequently invited him to watch something with her. And he would indulge her. Especially if it lead to more moments like this.

Her blond hair was braided and resting over her left shoulder, and Yoh understood where Hana got his good looks from. That boy couldn't be mistaken for anyone else's son. He was definitely the lineage of Anna Asakura.

Looking at her, he studied the lines in her face, the slight freckles around her nose, the very faint tan line on her forehead from her headband; she looked so mature yet so childish at that exact same time. It made sense that there was a saying that said: "We are simply older versions of our younger selves."

His eyes traveled down her frame. It wasn't as if he didn't like the movie. But he figured he'd never be able to properly explain to anyone how the wordless spells Anna placed over him worked.

It was as if her body was speaking to him directly in a way that was completely different from her words.

Her chest rose and fell in slow unconscious repetition. A tempo he had seen slow and speed up depending on her her temperament, and his temperament towards her. what he'd do to her. the way he'd touch her. hold her hand. caress her cheek. move against her. move in her.

Suddenly, a thought came over him, and it almost made him cry. He came to the understanding all over again what it meant to be a husband. He had thought about when they were betrothed, on their wedding day, and every now and then over the years since their marriage. That day on Mt. Osore. The day she declared her love for him, expectation came with it. He was expected to not only provide and protect her body, but also her heart. She had given herself to him, and it was his job to take care of her to the very best of his ability.

The thought brought him immense joy to know that she trusted him more than anyone in the world, but a measured fear in failing her crept in every once in a while.

He looked down at his hands.

_These are meant to hold her and protect her._

He thought of his eyes.

_They are meant to look at her, and only her._

He thought of his ears.

_They are meant to listen to her intently._

He was aware of his own voice.

_My words are powerful, and I need to heed what I say to her._

A tear flowed down his face, but he quickly wiped it away, and he smiled. He looked back over at his wife who was still engrossed in the movie.

_I swear I'll protect you, Anna._

His mind and body swelled with want for her.

_I swear it._

* * *

It was wordless.

Slow and deliberate.

Slow enough for Anna to watch him from under hooded eyes.

From her vantage point, she felt Yoh's hand go from behind her head down her side and onto her bare thigh. His fingers were warm to the touch in comparison to the conditioned air in the room.

She was acutely aware of him, but she didn't look directly at him. She simply watched him out of her peripheral pretending to be still interested in the movie. She watched the silhouette of her husband pass by in front of her and descend to the floor. There he sat kneeling in front of her with a quiet intensity like a monk in meditation. Her pulse quickened and she swallowed hard. This could really only mean one thing.

He was asking for permission.

She slowly and deliberately uncrossed her ankles and he reached for her. His hands slid up her legs from her calf muscles; she arched her back to raise her hips off the couch and he found the top of her shorts tugging them down. They came off with ease, and when they passed her slim ankles, he looked up at her. One of her hands clutching the bottom hem of her shirt, and the other was partly concealing her mouth. She was trying to conceal a clearly flustered face, but he could tell she was biting her bottom lip.

He smiled.

He already knew what was probably going through her mind at that moment.

_How long ago did I shower?_

_Am I sweating?_

_This is so embarrassing!_

_Stop staring like that!_

But he couldn't help it.

If only she could comprehend how little those things mattered to him.

She was poetry in motion to him. A living story taken form with plot twists and surprises at every turn. But at the same time, surmised if watched closely. And he watched her all the time. To learn what upset her, what pleased her. What angered her. What made her sad.

And what turned her on.

"_Yoh…"_

He looked up at her, and he shuddered. He saw his wife's face. Her red-tipped ears. Her rapidly moving chest. Her round eyes gazing down at him. It was mesmerizing.

"…if you're going to do something…don't keep me waiting like this."

He grabbed her thighs, and he could feel her leg muscles twitch with anticipation, and he leaned in close. From her left inner thigh, he began to kiss her, and wherever he left his lips, he could feel her squirm.

Slowly.

Deftly.

He brought her legs in where her knees were resting on his shoulders until finally he arrived at her center. And from there, he tasted her, at first, delicate, a signal to her entire body that he was there, and he meant nothing more than to give. to serve. to provide. As was every relative aspect in their relationship. At that moment he kept thinking to himself:

_I swear it. I swear I'll protect you, Anna. I promise. _

_You are my heart's desire. And I promise to protect you. _

_For as long as I have breath in my lungs._

_I promise._

He could feel her transforming from the quiet, deliberate woman everyone knew. To _his _woman. The one only _he_ knew about. The one who was starting to claw at the couch with her finger nails. The one who was beginning to find it difficult to keep moans of pleasure from escaping her lips. The one whose hips began to move against his mouth. The one who was playing that tug-of-war with her mind and body as to whether or not she should move away or toward his tongue.

He felt her legs come together, interlocking behind his back, and he knew she had made her decision. She was going to give in to his assault. And he obliged her wholeheartedly. He went after her with fervent desire, his head going from side-to-side, his tongue and lips working in rapid succession. He wouldn't stop until she arrived. And she was steadily rising._"F-fuck...!" _He felt her body jolt in response to him running over her most sensitive areas, and he heard her knock over the popcorn onto the floor, but other than hearing it, neither paid it any mind. Instead, Yoh's hands traveled up her body and grabbed hold of her breasts from underneath her shirt, and he squeezed with expert tension. He felt her rise to his touch, and he swooned.

Her body was so fucking sexy. Seeing these curves walk around Funbari was torture, and touching them was the highest honor. He looked up at her, and in the dark, he could see she had pushed her head back onto the cushions and closed her eyes. Her skin was practically glowing in the luminescence, and his view was all the way up her lovely frame. He could see her struggling to maintain calming breaths.

In.

And out.

In.

And out.

In...

He slid his hands down her stomach and moved his tongue, and she sucked air through her teeth and her body shook as if she had been pricked with something sharp. Her head snapped forward, and she looked down at him frowning as if to reprimand him for a mistake he made. But he knew better. This wasn't outrage. This was bewilderment that something seemingly so simple could feel so damn _good_, and it gave him confidence. Boldness. Happiness.

_Yes. Just like that. Keep. Fucking. Going,_ It was a wordless demand, but he picked up on it nonetheless. He saw her cup her own breasts with her hands and fondled them, and her hips undulated in a hypnotic fashion.

He knew what this meant as well. She was, in her own way, assisting him. Helping her get _there. _And although he was grateful...

...he was being greedy. Tonight, _he_ would put in the work.

_Don't worry, Anna. Have faith. I'll make you cum. Just hold still._

He brought his weight down on her slim thighs and feasted on her like a starving man given a full course meal. And Anna was stuck in place, unable to move her lower body. Her fondling breasts were now sanctuary for her searching hands because there was nothing to hold onto. Her frown deepened, and the sensation was leaving her dumbfounded.

At times like this, she had so much to say, but nothing to say at the same time. His name was the word that usually came to the surface of her scattered mind that worked in many ways as a place holder for what she really meant:

_"Yoh..."_ said in a hushed but unmistakable tone meant she was in love with him. That he meant the world to her.

_"Ah! Y-yoh...!" _a yelp with that trademark Anna turness meant he was being _bad_, and she _liked _it.

"_Yoh! Yes! Yoh!" _could be a good many things, but Yoh figured that based on her convulsions and strained whimpers of passion, it meant to keep doing _exactly _what he doing.

She could feel herself rising, like being locked in place on a roller coaster with no means of escape. And she had had no say or control of how fast she was ascending to the top.

And that's what it was truly about, wasn't it? Control. Again, Yoh's chest tightened as passing memories of hearing men in one such conversation or another throughout his life prided themselves in what they could do to a woman. They could "rock their world", and they'd puff out their chest in self gratification.

Yoh didn't judge. He had only been with one woman in his life after all, so maybe he couldn't relate and there really was something to be proud of in knowing you could satisfy multiple woman sexually, but all he had ever felt was humility. Of course, there was indeed some measure of pride in knowing he made his wife feel good, but it wasn't like he didn't need to learn how to do so first. It was years of listening to her, ridding himself of his pride and abasing himself, and joining his heart with hers. Seemingly the exact opposite of what he had heard so many other guys be borderline pompous about.

Again, he didn't judge, but to him at the very least, it wasn't something to go and shout from the rooftops about.

Anna was the single strongest person he had ever met, and here she was in the shadows of their living room, caught up in rapturous delight, and when she opened herself to sex, she was allowing herself to be as vulnerable as she could possibly be in front of him. And their love life was pretty active and frequent, so it showed how much she trusted him with something so incredibly sacred. It might be second nature to her to surrender herself to him, but he never forgot its significance. And he had no mind to take advantage of that. He would never.

Not in a million years...

But he already knew this. He had etched it on his heart a thousand times before. But the affirmation reinvigorated him and seemingly gave him renewed focus. He worked Anna even more, and he delighted in the way she was reacted. Every flinch, moan, exhale, inhale, call of his name, curse or sharp-tongued response she gave, he indulged happily in it. It was frankly his favorite part of sex. It turned him on so much that by the time they actually got to intercourse, he was well past the point of no return. And he was honed in on getting her past that point as well. And she was closer now. Very close. So very close.

A little more and…

"_Ha…ah!" _She exhaled sharply and doubled over the top of him grabbing onto the back of his head, and her entire body began to shake. Her climax was all consuming. A tiny eternity where nothing but euphoria existed, and she embraced it with everything she had. Yoh heard her impassioned cries of pleasure and satisfaction, and for a long moment, she had a death grip on him, but slowly, almost regrettably, she loosened her hold till she practically lost all strength in her limbs. She fell back onto the couch, and slid onto her side, chest heaving, and aftershock shivers running through her. Yoh uncrossed her shaking legs from around him and stood slowly, wiping his mouth and he made sure their eyes locked so he had her full attention. Though she was spent momentarily, he had plenty more to give. And they both knew he was going to give it.

He _needed _her to see what she had done to him. Done _for _him.

How badly he longed for her. How much he desired her. How she could trust in him. How there was no other woman, and there never will be. How insecurities would be sure to creep back in at some point. Doubts were inevitable. But right here and right now. There was no denying their love. He took the bottom of his shirt and lifted it over his head, tossed it aside, and he quickly dropped his sweatpants and kicked them off to the side of the room where they disappeared into the dark. There in the dim light, he stood in front of her, nude, erect, and unapologetic. And the dizzyingly hungry look Anna was giving him made him feel like the most handsome man in the world.

Yes, there were doubts and insecurities, but they crumbled under the reality that was _that look_. It was inconceivable to even suggest that she had nothing but ravenous desire for him. And again, knowing that simple yet profound fact left him weak in the knees and full of emotion. All of the things he had been thinking...she was thinking as well. Everything that he desired...was hers. Every burden he carried, every weakness, every strength, everything...was hers to share with him. And he knew that whenever he'd falter or have uncertainties in himself and his ability to take care of her or their family, she would be there to remind him that he wasn't alone. It filled him with pride because beyond a shadow of a doubt he would do the exact same thing for her without hesitation.

He smiled sweetly at her, "I love you."

She found strength to sit up straight, and she repeated to him in a breathless tone, but with just as sweet a smile on her face, a knowing smile that half made him think for a second that she had suddenly regained her ability to read his mind, "I love you too."

He took her then. Well into the night.

And she was more than happy to be taken.


End file.
